leagueoflegendsfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Zoe/History
Previous Lore "Nobody has to grow up if they don't want to. Or maybe they do. I don't though." - As the aspect of youth, imagination, and change, Zoe acts as the divine messenger of Targon, heralding the major events that reshape worlds, before disappearing for hundreds or even thousands of years. Zoe's very presence alters the arcane mathematics which perhaps explains the breezy nonchalance with that she approaches the task and her tendency to focus instead on playing games, tricking mortals, or otherwise amusing herself. An encounter with The Everchild can be joyous and life affirming but it is always more than it appears... and always extremely dangerous. Patch History ** Now takes longer to register her new position (for purposes of calculating damage) when casting . * ** Minions can no longer drop shards for . * ** Trap arm time increased to seconds from . * ** Portal delay reduced to 0 seconds from . ;V7.24b * ** When she casts while a Paddle Star is active, the star's travel range now changes when Zoe reappears at the cast location, rather than as soon as is cast. ** The timing of - - combo is less forgiving. ;V7.24 * ** Cooldown now begins after Q cast completes, not when it begins. ** Fixed a bug where the recast indicator would sometimes disappear when was cast immediately after Paddle Star. ** Fixed a bug where the recast indicator would linger when it was recast quickly. ** Fixed a bug where the recast indicator would sometimes experience graphical bugs as the missile reached its max lifetime. ** Fixed a bug where occasionally failed to properly extend the range of Paddle Star. * ** Duration of spell pick-ups from minions reduced to 20 seconds from 40. * ** Cooldown refunds on champion hit, rather than against all targets. ** Drowsy duration increased to seconds from 2. ** Drowsy maximum slow duration reduced by % from %. ** Maximum travel distance after passing over a wall reduced to 650 from 800. ** Trap radius reduced to 250 from 290. ** can now properly remove Sleep. ** Fixed a bug where it occasionally stopped short when cast directly next to a wall. ;V7.23 - November 22nd Hotfix * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.23 Added * - Passive ** After casting an ability, Zoe's next basic attack or within 5 seconds deals bonus magic damage. * - Q spell ** Zoe hurls a star in the target direction that collides with the first enemy hit, dealing magic damage in a small area, increased by , up to . ** If the star does not collide with an enemy, it remains stationary for up to 1 second. Zoe can reactivate Paddle Star at any point to redirect the star to a new location near her, albeit resetting the current damage modifier. ** Both the initial cast and reactivation will prime More Sparkles!. ** 800 ** ** seconds * - W spell ** Whenever enemy champions cast a summoner spell or item active, they drop the corresponding Spell Shard onto the ground. Spell Shards last for 40 seconds. Some enemy minions spawn with random Spell Shards that only drop to the ground if killed by Zoe. ** Collecting a Spell Shard allows Zoe to activate Spell Thief within the next 60 seconds, and she cannot pick up another Shard until she does. ** Zoe mimics the active of the collected Spell Shard. ** Casting Spell Thief or one of her own summoner spells grants Zoe % bonus movement speed for seconds as well as summoning three that orbit her for a short duration. The autonomously hurl themselves at nearest enemy, prioritising her attack target, dealing % AP)}} magic damage. ** No cost ** seconds * - E spell ** Zoe kicks a ball that detonates on the first enemy hit, dealing magic damage and making the target Drowsy. After a brief delay, the Drowsy target falls for 2 seconds. ** Sleeping targets take double damage from the next attack or ability to hit them, up to a cap of Sleepy Trouble Bubble's damage, but are awoken early upon taking damage. ** The ball's range is doubled when it passes through terrain. If the ball does not hit an enemy, it lingers on the ground as a trap for 4 seconds, which primes after a brief delay. ** Putting a target to refunds % of Sleepy Trouble Bubble's cooldown. ** 800 ** 80 ** seconds * - R spell ** Zoe targets a location and then dives into a portal that she opens beneath her, blinking to the target location after a very brief delay. After 1 second, she falls back through the portal and blinks back to her cast location. ** Zoe remains able to attack and cast abilities during Portal Jump, and can over walls, but cannot move. ** 575 ** 50 ** seconds }} Category:Champion history Category:Zoe